


Foxhunting

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [18]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (very minor), Accidental Stabbings, Acting, Anyways, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Crying, Dreamon, Eating, Food mentions, Gen, Impalement, Implied/Referenced Possession, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Use of Alcohol, Near character death, Philza is Dadza, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Swords, Threats, Uncensored language, and i am not a doctor, but simply because i reserve the right to respond to comments at my own discretion, i mean you could read Dream/Fundy if you really wanted to, i will not reply to that part of the comment, if you mention your own phyiscal or mental health issues in your comments, more TWs to be added upon request, mostly just implied, no beta we die like wilbur soot, not to be rude, on easy mode and doing something stupid, on that note please be aware, or like i do playing minecraft, read the last fic first there's references, stabbings, the whole SMP thing is made up here please don't spoil it, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: During filming, one of the sword props is accidentally traded out for a real one.Too bad they only figure this out *after* someone’s been stabbed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, some others but I'm too lazy to tag
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 246





	Foxhunting

**Author's Note:**

> You know the Kraft Mac and Cheese commercial where the mom is chasing her kid around the house yelling “one more bite!”? Our Boxer, who has afib (heart condition), is the kid and I feel like the mom there. Seriously, this loveable idiot of a dog is going to die of a heart attack and whenever we’re like “hey, take these meds we paid several hundred dollars for because we love you and we don’t want to lose a second dog in less than six months” he basically just nopes out of there. If he’s not taking them, we’re not paying for them, though, he’s nine and Boxers only live to be about ten (our dogs are notorious for living much longer, though. Our Rottweiler/Lab cross lived to be thirteen and our little terrier mutt lived to be eighteen or nineteen).  
> Anyways, on the topic of the fic and less on the topic of my absurd dogs (we get them from the shelter, absurdity is a guarantee), TWs are in tags as normal. If I missed any, please let me know.   
> Let’s go!

All in all, it was a pretty nice day for filming.

The sun was out, there were animals out and about. It wasn’t too hot or too cold, there was a nice breeze but not too bad of one. The mics weren’t picking it up, at least (and even if it had, they would just dub the lines in one of the studios they had. Wilbur’s was the closest.)

Sure, maybe they were filming a _murder_ scene, but still.

It was a nice day. If they wanted to, they could enjoy it. Which was what Dream and Fundy were doing, sitting outside on the grass while looking over the scripts. It was going to be a pretty tough scene, all things considered, and Dream glanced up at his “husband” every so often. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, Funds?” He asked, and amber eyes darted up to meet his.

Smiling, Fundy replied, “Oh, totally. If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have written it, right? Besides, it’s going to shock everyone.” Pausing, he tilted his head to the side and added, “Well, it’s going to shock a chunk of the viewers. I’ve seen a couple theories thrown around that Dreamon only married Fundy so that he could get more power and stuff, then turn Fundy against everyone. Characters, of course.” Laughing, Fundy rubbed the back of his neck and said, “I don’t think I could ever actually betray everyone on the server.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Winking, Dream joked, “If I ever got you to.”

Fundy threw some grass at him.

Laughing, they both settled down again, and Fundy grabbed one of the rolls from the lunches they’d brought. Filming always took a while. Whether it was because some of the younger kids were screwing around (like for instance, when Tommy decided it’d be fun to bring a pie and smash it in Techno’s face; they had to do three hours of cleanup just for the pie on Techno’s _clothes_ , Minx and Niki both nearly strangled the blond, and then they had to do Techno’s makeup and the intricate braid his hair had been done in and _that_ was a hassle even without having to _clean it_ ), or because of props breaking (Dream would never forget how loud Bad had screamed when one of the prop spiders dropped onto him and Skeppy; they’d thought there’d been a murder), some scenes took a few hours and others took a few weeks. The battle scenes were harder, they had to work a ton of cameras at once and everyone had had to learn because there were only so many people.

On the bright side, everyone had been enjoying the series so far, and that was what was important.

All their hard work was paying off. Sure, there were rumours about the other series they had filmed, ones done with smaller groups (because the SMP was enormous, of course they had their own little groups among each other, but everyone still enjoyed the private server and used it when the time came around). People claimed bad things about Dream and Techno. Sometimes when they were out and about on public servers, things happened. Like the other day, when Tommy had his throat slashed in front of everyone.

They’d announced a short hiatus, the person who did it was blacklisted from a ton of servers and had some security watching them in their own servers, everything was better now.

Taking another bite of the roll, Fundy slumped his chin against his palm and mused, “You ever miss the days where this was a lot smaller? I mean, ten _million_ people watch this series now. I never thought we’d get past, like, _five._ ”

Dream looked down at his script, marked some extra blocking with a highlighter and then took a bite of an apple. “Sometimes. I’m glad people are enjoying what we make, though. It makes all the prop mishaps worth it.” There was some movement in his peripheral. He and Fundy both turned to look.

Speaking of the younger actors being nuisances, Tubbo and Tommy were currently chasing Wilbur (who was in his Ghostbur makeup that took Niki, Minx, and Schlatt from 6:30 in the morning to 11:00 to perfect).

“Guys!” Dream called across the field, “Try not to mess up Wilbur’s makeup! If you do, I’m not stopping—”

“ _You little rat, come back here!”_ Minx’s voice echoed across from the trailers. As soon as she appeared, Tommy and Tubbo both yelled and then split off in different directions. “ _Schlatt, Niki, they’re this way!”_

Sighing, Dream turned to Fundy with a smile. “I love our coworkers. They may be crazy, but they’re the best kind.”

“Yeah.” Leaning over, Fundy asked, “What are you marking down?”

“Some blocking. We might be able to get in some dolly shots of this fight, and it’d look pretty cool. I don’t think we’d be able to get any good trucking ones, those are mostly better for walking anyways and we don’t have any quiet scenes until the next area where Sap and George have that chat of theirs. Then we need a pano of both the battlefield and of the castle with a fade transition in between, and…” Pausing, Dream glanced over at Fundy. Even though the fox was staring down at the script, he didn’t seem to be catching a single word that Dream was actually saying. “Sorry, do you need me to explain?”

“Nah, you’re fine. I may not understand it, but you seem to know what you’re talking about. And you seem to be having fun doing it, so I don’t see any harm.” Shrugging, Fundy flicked his tail and glanced back at where Tommy and Tubbo had disappeared with Minx, Schlatt, and Niki on their tails. Wilbur and Phil were chatting, while Techno had poked his head out of the makeup trailer. “I wonder what else Tommy and Tubbo tried to do. They never just mess around with the _one_ thing, remember?”

“Oh, I remember.” Rolling his eyes, Dream tipped his head back and let the sun shine down on his face. He’d have the mask on in a little while, and then it’d be significantly cooler or hotter depending on how much sun the mask got. It was never a _bad_ hot, never hurt, but he just…sometimes it was nice to not have it on. Everything else, he wore it for, just not in between scenes. There wasn’t any point, he didn’t need to have it on around his friends and family. So he just didn’t wear it. Yawning, he turned to look at Fundy. “Think it’s time for me to don the mask again?”

Laughing, Fundy slumped against him dramatically, throwing an arm above his head like he was pretending to be some damsel in distress (or, Dream supposed, a dude in distress). “Ah, yes, we finally get to the best part of _Foxhunting._ I suppose we shan’t avoid it any longer, my dear Dreamon.”

Snorting, Dream hooked his hands under Fundy’s arms and dragged him to his feet, then picked up the scripts off the grass. “Why don’t you get the food? I have to go get all…me.” Fundy nodded, and Dream strode off towards the trailer where Niki, Minx, and Schlatt would have to work their magic before filming.

He could trust the others to set up without breaking anything—or anyone, hopefully.

+++

“Oh, Fundy!”

Dream stalked through the woods, glancing around. Sapnap and George were sneaking as best as they could with the camera, trying to avoid crunching any leaves. Even if they did, it wouldn’t matter too much, they’d have to dub the sound over in foley. Tubbo and Tommy were holding the mic just out of frame, and Ghostbur shot Fundy a thumbs-up as the fox darted ahead. Dream could see the flashes of bright orange fur and black leather up ahead, and he cleared his throat.

“ _Come on, Fundy!_ Don’t you want to see your dear husband?” Turning in a tight circle, he gripped prop Nightmare’s hilt. Of course they had the actual one on hand, in case monsters came by. Just more stress to deal with—mobs, having actual weapons and prop weapons on set, just one thing after the other. Obviously, Tommy and Tubbo knew not to screw around with the weapons, it was the one thing they never touched. Sure, respawns happened, and occasionally one of the actors did die on set, but they made sure everything would be fine and that everyone was okay afterwards. They never filmed on Hardcore worlds, excluding Phil in a private series, and when they occasionally visited the minors were never allowed. It’d break filming laws, mostly due to the whole Hardcore world issues that arose (special permits were needed for every six months of filming, then there had to be a warning at the start of every episode. It was a lot of rules. Peaceful had the least rules, obviously, then more and more rules and regulations and laws were tacked on with the advancing difficulties. It was one of the things Dream had had to learn before even _thinking_ about filming the SMP, then he had to get permission from legal guardians and all the like).

“Go away!” Fundy shouted up ahead, and Dream jerked his head around way too quickly. Sure, Fundy was supposed to sound _scared_ , but he sounded like he was about to _cry_.

“Cut! Dream!” Turning to George, Dream laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Fundy’s fine. See?” Fundy came back, peeking through the woods, and Dream paused for a second. “I know you’re concerned, I know it sounds very realistic, but everything’s fine. Good job, Fundy, brilliant acting.”

“Sorry.” Dream apologised, and George shrugged.

“It happens. Let’s start from about five steps back, we can cut it in with that shot of Fundy glancing around earlier. Go from ‘Don’t you want to see your dear husband’, we’ll use the old audio because that was good. Dream, I want you to be facing that way,” he pointed back towards where they came, “when Fundy says his line. Then, you turn around and brace the sword. We’re going to cut to a shot of Fundy, and then you’re going to charge. Fundy, you’re going to be moving and stand behind those trees. Alright?” George ordered, and everyone nodded and got into position. Hefting the camera over one shoulder, Sapnap started the trek back, and Dream followed. Sending a thumbs-up to Fundy, he took a breath behind the mask. “Alright. Everyone ready?” George glanced around twice, checking in on everyone. It was a habit, but he wasn’t wrong for doing it. “Alright. Three, two, one—action!”

Wilbur snapped the clapperboard in front of the camera, the new take and scene number scribbled on in chalk. Ducking out of the way, he sent a thumbs-up to Dream, who snapped into character.

“Come on, Fundy. Don’t you want to see your dear husband?” He asked, turning in a tight circle.

“Go away!” Fundy shouted from up ahead, and Dream whipped around, bracing his sword. George waved his hand, indicated for everyone to freeze, and then he and Sapnap moved. _Alright, prep for the dolly shot. This is going to be fun._ Sapnap got the shot, turned to him, and George gave the signal. Up ahead, Fundy bolted, and Dream started running, sword still in hand. Planting a hand on the fallen log next to Sapnap and George, he threw his legs up and over and then rolled into the ditch, took off after Fundy.

“Cut!” George shouted after a few seconds. It wasn’t a long shot by any means, but it was a fun one. Skidding to a stop, boots scattering stones in front of him, Dream turned back to everyone. “That was amazing! Both of you, great job. Fundy, we’re going in for some shots of you now.”

“I have a feeling this is a very inefficient way to film scenes.” Techno commented dryly as he and the rest of the group strode up. Grinning, Dream shrugged. George flipped him off.

“I think it’s a fine way to do it. Besides, at least this way we can make sure we have all the scenes in order and I don’t have to go looking through all the clips one by one referencing the script every five minutes.” Schlatt countered. Techno shot him a look, and Schlatt levelled it right back at him.

“Boys, please don stare at each other for like twenty minutes while we’re doing the scene I will smack you both into next week.” Minx threatened, taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

“Minx, we’re not allowed to drink on set.” Wilbur reminded her, and Minx glanced down. Swearing loudly, she chucked it into the woods.

_“LANGUAGE!”_ Bad shouted, then went after the can. Coming back, he shouted, “and littering!” Grabbing the can from his hand, Minx dumped the liquid on the ground and then shoved the can in one of her pockets, grumbling. “Thank you.” 

“Okay, let’s get back to filming, please!” Sapnap shouted. “This camera’s heavy and I would like to make this quick!”

+++

Things went horribly a couple hours later.

“Action!” George shouted. Dream, Fundy, Sapnap, and Techno were the only other people still “on set”. Of course, the others weren’t slacking. Nope, they were all setting up a different area, putting up lights for the much happier scene that was going on while Fundy was supposed to be running away, hunted down, and stabbed by Dreamon. They needed food, needed to change their clothing, and a few of the others who hadn’t been there earlier (Eret, Ranboo, Sam, and Quackity among them) needed to do their makeup and costumes before George and Sapnap went to go film there. With Tubbo and Tommy, the pair needed to be off set and in their trailers in order to properly adhere to labour laws (yet another restriction from the filming institute, but Dream preferred to have it since it was an excuse to shout at the two kids to go take a nap when he didn’t want them around for a scene. Most of the time it was for late scenes, ones that got the fade to black treatment, or ones that he just found might be too gory. Besides, Tommy was still semi-recovering from the slashed throat and Tubbo was recovering from the sight of watching his best friend bleed out in Phil’s arms). Phil was watching them and making sure they didn’t get into trouble, which meant they were probably baking extra snacks.

Tommy was notorious for getting them everywhere, but no one bothered him about it because he kind of needed those extra snack stashes. And it’d made for some pretty funny moments, like when he pulled out a jacket potato in the middle of a scene where someone was threatening his life. In the midst of an evil monologue, he’d pulled out he potato and started munching away on it, which was great when they had to foley the sound later. Sapnap had pulled in the Chuck E Cheese ticket muncher sound and dubbed it over, they’d all had a laugh in the sound booth. Of course, they had to actually get Tommy in to eat another jacket potato for foley later, so that as what made it into the episode.

Settling into character again, Dream charged for Fundy.

This time, Fundy wasn’t going to get away, he was already trapped in a ravine. So, Dream drove the sword into Fundy’s stomach, right underneath his ribs. A pained, almost legitimate-sounding gasp left the fox, and he clawed at Dream’s hands. George and Sapnap were moving the camera, getting the shots they needed. “Wilbur dies with you, Fundy. Don’t you know that?” Tracing a hand over Fundy’s jawline, over his cheek beneath his eye, Dream held his gaze. _Wow, he’s really good at fake tears._ He mused internally, noting that Fundy was _definitely_ a good actor. “You’re so precious.” Forcing the blade deeper, he glanced down and froze.

_That’s not prop Nightmare._

_Shit._ Fundy’s hands grabbed onto his arm, and Dream let go of the hilt immediately. “Dream?” George glanced up from the camera.

“Techno, go get Andrew. Right now, please.” Dream forced out a much calmer tone than he actually felt. “This isn’t prop Nightmare.” Shaking, Fundy held onto Dream even more as he was helped to the ground. “Alright, Fundy, you’re fine. Everything’s going to be okay.” Chest shaking, Fundy looked at Dream. George had stopped filming, was quickly packing up the camera. Techno was sprinting down towards the open end of the ravine (it was more of a canyon, really, with a slope down into it).

“Dream—”

“Hey, I know, I know. Everything’s going to be fine.” _We need to make sure this doesn’t happen again._ Dream decided firmly. Maybe he’d never be able to keep that promise, but he would rather die than have to tell another person that they were fine as they died.

A few whimpers left Fundy as Dream pressed down on the injury to his stomach. _Can’t take the sword out, that’s keeping most of the blood in. What do we do in this situation?_ There was the clatter of hooves on stone and he glanced back to see Techno riding up on Andrew. “Take him and go!” Sapnap ordered, hoisting Fundy up and passing him to Techno. Nodding, Techno made sure their injured friend was secure, grabbed the reins, and then spurred Andrew into a fierce gallop.

Dream stared after them until they were gone.

+++

When Dream, Sapnap, and George got back to the others, it had been several hours.

Racing into the medical trailer, Dream ducked inside and glanced around. Wilbur was sitting by Fundy’s side, checking on the IV stuck in the fox’s arm. Sighing in a way that shook his shoulders, the brunet ran a hand over Fundy’s cheek and murmured, “you’ll be fine, kid.”

“Hey, Wilbur.” Wilbur glanced up and looked over at Dream, smiling tiredly. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s alright.” Glancing back down, Wilbur mused, “Tommy and Tubbo think it’s their fault. They knocked the weapons props over earlier when running from Minx and Schlatt and Niki. When they were putting them back, they didn’t notice that prop Nightmare was where real Nightmare should be and vice versa.”

Settling down in the seat beside Wilbur, Dream commented, “I’m just glad that it wasn’t one of them who got impaled. Of course, it being Fundy isn’t much better, but…” Wilbur smiled.

“He said the same thing when he got back. ‘I’m glad it wasn’t one of the kids’.” Brushing a hand over Fundy’s ears again, Wilbur mused, “He’ll be alright. Techno and Bad gave him some potions, so hopefully he’ll be back on his feet by tomorrow. Do you mind staying in with him? We’re filming the next scene—to keep Tubbo and Tommy busy so that they’re not blaming themselves for this.” Nodding, Dream slipped into Wilbur’s spot as the man stood up. Smiling, Wilbur commented, “It’s not your fault, either, Dream. Do yourself a favour and don’t blame yourself.”

Nodding, Dream watched him go, then turned back to Fundy.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward ending but I saw one of the reactions and kind of got thrown off. (I also have like twenty-nine things in my inbox I need to go back and reply to because I have been in a hundred places but there lately, oops.) Anyways, I wrote this in about three hours because I had the idea right after coming up with the last one. You’re probably going to get a lot of whump because that’s fun and easy to do, and I’ll get back around to the Pog!AU once I have good enough mental health to survive the one where Tubbo has to deal with some…very transphobic classmates (it’s based off of something from real life because I have to face it but I might have some slight “trauma” from that. I use the quotations because it wasn’t that big of a deal and I overreacted).  
> Anyways, I have actually done several dolly shots, including one where I had to sit in a rolling chair and slide backwards with a several-hundred dollar camera in hand while my classmate fought a “demon-possessed” space cat lunchbox. It was fun. (If you can’t tell, my plan is to go into film).  
> I have to go and eat lunch before I pass out. Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing, make sure to take care of yourselves (eat, get a drink of water, give one of your animals some love and affection, take a nap, etc.). Thank you for reading, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
